Cloud Cuckooland
You are either inside a twisted child's cartoon or, more likely, the cacaphony of silliness with the wonderfully vertigo-inducing view of the Isle o' Hags below that is aptly named Cloud Cuckooland. To find the bubble necessary to enter Cloud Cuckooland, one must search a crack in the Wasteland of the Isle o' Hags. Points of Interest *Red Jelly Castle *Blue Mumbo Skull *Red Mumbo Skull *Central Cavern *Pot of Gold *Garbage Bin *Cheese Wedge Moves Learned * Sack Pack Collectibles Jiggies *'Defeat Mingy Jongo:' In one of the 2 Skulls in this world, one contains Mumbo, and one contains the impostor, Mingy Jongo. Mingy Jongo is found in the skull with a Jinjo in the lower area, and Mumbo is found in the skull with a Minjo in the lower area. *'Beat Mr. Fit:' Mr. Fit, an aardvark wearing a jogging suit, is going to test you to see if you can beat him. First, he's behind the world entrance next to a large structure. You have to jump over the bar (head across to the main area and dig up a pair of Springy Step Shoes with the Bill Drill. While you're digging stuff up, dig up 2 seeds that you'll need later. Grab them and then use the flower to shoot you back over, so you can hurry over and jump the bar. Next, Fit is above the red Mumbo skull. You'll need one of the seeds now to make a Vine to Mr. Fit. Go there as Banjo, and then when the race starts, use the Sack Pack to take the narrow path. The final test, is a foot race. Get Kazooie and then follow the path up ( the path near the Claw Clamber Footprints ) to the top of the Central Cavern to the blue cave exit. But before you step through, continue along the narrow path to a little nook with some Turbo Trainers. Now, run outside to race Mr. Fit and get the Jiggy finally. *'Inside the Trash Can:' Get Kazooie and fly/Glide to the Trash Can. Step on the switch and head inside. Guffo the can tells you to clear the Can of germs. Run around using the Wing Whack and you should win it. *'Inside the Pot of Gold:' Get Mumbo and head back to the Central Cavern. Follow the cliff path right, up and above to the blue cave exit. Now, on Mr. Fit's Running Track, follow it forward and to the right, to the Mumbo Pad across from the Pot O' Gold. Use the Rain Dance spell to extend a rainbow bridge (and get the After The Storm Achievement on XBLA). Take Mumbo back home then head back inside the Central Cavern. The easiest way is to Backflip over the left side wall then exit out the greeny/aqua cave door to get to the Rainbow/Switch. Once there, trip the swtich, hurry across and enter. The platform in the middle has 4 eggs around it. Shoot the respective eggs into each hole to start the challenge. Using Rapid-Fire Eggs, shoot the Jiggies that line up on the wall (you have to hit 90 to win). *'The Zubba's Nest:' Change into the Bee and fly to the top of the world. A statue of a Zubba holding a target is at the top. Shoot it, and then quickly shoot it 20 more times to enter the Zubba Nest. The Zubbas have you shoot Zubbas to get points, winning you the Jiggy as a reward. *'Defeat All the Eyeball Plants:' Grunty planted 4 Eyeballus Jiggium Plants around the world. Get the Bee and then shoot the flowers, each passing a Jiggy on to the other. 1 plant is near George Ice Cube, 1 is on the side of a large pool of water, 1 is above the red Mumbo skull, and 1 is below the Cheese Wedge. *'Inside the Cheese Wedge:' From the Central Cavern, Split into Banjo and head directly in front of you out the blue cave exit ( to Mumbo's Blue Skull. Climb the nearby Vine, Sack Pack or just jump really, across the path to the Floater. Assuming you've already hatched the egg, continue on to the other side. If not, pop back as Kazooie and Hatch the Floater. You'll find a Patch Of Dirt in need of a seed. (...the seeds are buried back at the first entrance, you will find them by using the Bill Drill. Then, to make the Vine grow, perform Mumbo's Rain Dance. See 'Inside The Pot O' Gold for more info )With the Vine ready, head up and into the Cheese Wedge as Banjo. Use the Sack Pack and hop onto a spiky platform that floats down. Drop onto a ledge in the far back area, and then use the Shack Pack to head through a small hole, where you find a Jiggy. *'Inside the Jelly Castle:' As Banjo, and from the Split-Pad in the Central Cavern, head straight out the cave door in front of you and you should be at the blue Mumbo Skull. Climb the Vine on the left, then use the flower that is right next to the Vine to shoot you to the Jelly Castle. Use Banjo's Shack Pack to get into the Castle and get the Jiggy. *'Find Superstash's Combination:' Superstash, a safe in the Central Cavern, has lost his combination. He hid the 4 numbers in small holes (only accessible with a Clockwork Kazooie Egg). (i) the hole is down on its own ledge by the water near where George Ice Cube was. (ii) Is on a ledge above Superstash, simply move the Kazooie Egg through the red tunnel. (iii) Is at the top of the Central Cavern but the entrance is outside at the top of the mountain on a red platform. (iv) Is in a hole behind the Trash Can. *'Canary Mary's Rematch:' Outside Wumba's is a small mechanical mouse, where Canary Mary is waiting for a rematch. She's a lot faster than when she was in Glitter Gulch Mine, annoyingly so. The trick is to stay on her tail, as she only speeds up dramatically when you are in front of her. So wait it out, plod along then just blitz the button on the last stretch. Jinjos *In the central cavern, shoot a Clockwork Kazooie Egg up there to save time. *In the Mingy Jongo's skull *In the Humba's tent *In the cheese *Inside the trash can, on top of the Snacky Fatty Chocs cookie box. Shoot a Clockwork Kazooie Egg up there and save time. Extra Honeycombs * Bill Drill the spots at the start of the level * Behind the Pot O'Gold * Handle of the Trash Can Cheat Pages *145 points or more in the Pot O'Gold game. *Defeating Canary Mary twice. *90 points or more in the Zubba's Nest game Characters * Superstash * Canary Mary * Guffo * Floatus Floatium Creature * Mr. Fit Enemies * Cursed Beehive * Zubba* * Eyeballus Jiggium Plant * Flatso * Mingy Jongo (Boss) Gallery de:Wolkenwonneland